The Land Before Time: A Love of Two Friends
by Blu100-Jewel100
Summary: This a story of how Ali and Littlefoot's relationship evolved from being just friends to their future romantic everlasting love. I might even mention their new kids along with Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike's kids. ON HIATUS!
1. The LBT: A Love of Two Friends

**The Land Before Time: A Love of Two Friends**

This is a Ali x Littlefoot Tale of romance and how their relationship evolves from friendship to love (and if I'm up to it maybe to the point of mentioning whether they get married, their kids, and/or to the very end of their lives together). I may use a little bit of the dialogue from the movie in where they met.

**Disclaimer: Any/all of the original Land Before Time characters belong to Universal Studios. All Rights Reserved. Any other characters mentioned in this story were of my creation. PLEASE **

**DON'T USE THEM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. I Reserve All Rights to my own characters. **

**(I might use bits of the 4th movie in the 1st 4 chapters.)**

**Chapter 1: A New Friendship is Born**

It was a beautiful day, the bright circle was looking down on a very peaceful, scenic paradise full dinosaurs (except no Sharpteeth)living together in harmony with one another. Among these dinosaurs

were five young ones: Littlefoot the brown-skinned ''Longneck'', Cera the peach-skinned ''Three-horn'', Ducky the green-skinned ''Swimmer'', Petrie the brown-skinned ''Flyer'', and Spike the ''Spiketail''.

These kids have had many adventures together, most were to stop bad things from happening. During these adventures they encountered many dangers, made new friends, and on occasion met up

with old ones. Their newest adventure was about to begin right in their very own home, The Great Valley.

Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike were out playing, but they noticed that Littlefoot wasn't present so they decided to look for him. Meanwhile, Littlefoot was chasing a bug that ended up almost taking him

down off a cliff into the Mysterious Beyond. After giving up the chase he was halfway turned around ready to return when he noticed a herd of longnecks who were making their way into The Great

Valley. "I wonder who they are?" he said asked himself out loud. "Wonder who is who, Littlefoot?" came a voice(it was Cera's) from behind him. He saw Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike approaching him

from behind. "Them Cera", Littlefoot said giving a head gesture toward the group of longnecks approaching The Great Valley. Then Ducky spoke up and said "they seem to be longnecks like you, but

with lighter skin they do they do."

Meanwhile, all The Great Valley residents gathered to meet their visitors who weren't as well behaved as expected. The residents finished welcoming their now unwanted guests (mostly due to their

guests rudeness). The kids went back to playing fun games, this time it was hide-and-go-seek only Cera was the only one hiding. It was during this game that Ali and Littlefoot met. Littlefoot saw

something in the bushes giggling and thought it was Cera so he decided to follow the giggles. Ali was looking down on him from a hollow log (the bark was 'rotten') suddenly she heard the wood crack.

The next thing she knew the wood broke and she and Littlefoot were (momentarily) looking at each other in the face before she fell to the ground. Littlefoot gave a brief laugh at her clumsiness and

looked down at stunning, purple-skinned longneck. As if on cue he noticed this, the female longneck got up and introduced herself "I'm Ali, what's your name?" he said "Littlefoot". She asked him if he

wanted to play with her, he said yes. "Great not it your it!" she declared. "Maybe but not for long!" Littlefoot yelled as he started chasing her.

**Bear with me people just using a little movie dialogue to illustrate the start of their relationship!**


	2. Unusual Introductions and Longneck Fun

**Chapter 2: Unusual Introductions and Longneck Fun**

While Littlefoot and Ali's game of 'tag' together was just beginning, the others had just finished their game of hide-and-go-seek when they had finally found Cera. They all starred off into the the distance and saw two longnecks at play, but one of them had a more feminine laugh. "There are two Littlefoots" said Ducky. "That's not possible, but let's check it out" said Cera enthusiastically. They bounded straight up to who they suppossedly thought to be a ''clone'' of Littlefoot.

As Ali stopped in a cross between a sudden and clumsy manner she was quite suprised they weren't other longneck's. She was not comfortable in these kind of akward situations. At this she batteded her eyes which had those long female brows that brought them up. Cera was the first of the rest of the gang to notice this, so she was also the first to speak up, however it was in her usual see-I-told-you-so way "I knew there wasn't another Littlefoot, she's a girl". It was at this moment that Ducky started to approach her. Ali began her retreat from the curious swimmer behind Littlefoot. Littlefoot began the introductions by saying to the others, "Hey everybody this is my new friend Ali". The whole gang was very polite and suprisingly gentle in their introducing themselves, except Cera who was overly proud of who and what she was made a much farther advance and said "And I'm Cera, a three-horn of course". The very timid Ali said in a almost whisper to Littlefoot "I...I'm afraid". "How could we possibly be frighting?" they all said in unison. They all tried to have sarcastic like fun making their "scary" faces, except Cera who took the challange very litterally went "grr". At this point Ali dove under Littlefoot who strolled up to Cera and cried "You're not helping!" Cera was a somewhat taken aback she had never seen Littlefoot like this. "Soorrryyy." she said in a somewhat apoligetic way. Meanwhile, Ali saw this and started seeing him as her "protecter" from his (in her opinion) very unusual friends. However, she whispered to Littlefoot that she'd only ever been around other longnecks and then announced to the rest of the gang "I'm sorry, I can't play and just ran off.

This left Littlefoot greatly puzzled so he went off to play with his friends, he was almost there when he heard a rustle in the brush "psst psst Littlefoot over here." It was Ali. "Did you change your mind do you wanna play with us!" asked Littlefoot. At that point, she made a facial expression of something between a frown and being shy. This produced a very brief akward silence, which Littlefoot broke by sighing in downwards manner. Immediately, Ali started making silly faces (including a kissy face: hint), which made Littlefoot laugh uncontrollably, the others looked back, saw this, then Cera (basically) said "Fine we'll go on and play without him."

Meanwhile, Ali and Littlefoot were spending alot more time together walking on the stepping stones pond splashing and laughing at each other's clumsiness as they both fell into the almost at the same time (Littlefoot a few seconds earlier). Then Ali batted her beautiful eyes twice as she said with a half "you're so cute" and half "you're so awesome" look "Littlefoot your fun I hope we're friends" "Of course we are." he said looking in her lovely grayish-green eyes. They decided home and walked together side by side as two good friends do sometimes only to find Littlefoot's Grandpa on his side on the ground with the very depressing news that he was very ill. They didn't know it, but they were in for quite an adventure (of which I will describe as briefly as possible) that would greatly impact the strength of their relationship.

**I know, I know I'm doing my best to get it to be just about Littlefoot and Ali and I vow to make it surround only them in fact i'll guarantee it (at latest) by the beginning of chapter 5.**


	3. Bad News and The Journey Begins

**Bad News and The Plan**

**Sorry about being so late, you all are so patient and for that I'd like to thank you. Homework load is a big pain right now.**

As the Old One finished the explaination about the golden petals of the nightflower being the only thing that could save his Grandpa and the unfortunate news that they could only be found in The Land of Mists the dangerous place of its origin, Littlefoot started weeping at this news. Then Ali started to come up to comfort him, however her mother, even knowing that her daughter's heart was in the right place, had come to put her to bed. Then Littlefoot's Grandma came and did the same for him while saying in a sad voice "Littlefoot, we all must learn to accept what the great circle of life hands us." "Noo" he cried in a half angry half sad voice. Later that night he felt the teardrop from his Grandmother's eye make a lite splash on his forehead. "There is something I can do" he whispered to himself, "I can find the nightflower." Knowing she was the only one of his age that was relatively familiar with the location of The Land of Mists, Littlefoot ran off in search his new friend Ali.

Ali was fast asleep next to her mother on the other side of the valley when she felt a few slight nudges, and awoke from her slumber in somewhat of a dazed with her new longneck friend staring "Littlefoot?" Her friend then whispered "I've gotta to find the Nightflower". "What?" she yelled, almost out loud. Littlefoot said again "Shh!" He started walking further into the valley. So she followed him and was quite surprised when she was the first one he asked for help to get to the Land of Mists. Then she said "We can't Littlefoot there are just too many dangers, you can't go by yourself" with concern for her friend's safety. She said she would help him find the Nightflower if it was just the two of them. Since he was desperate and only she knew the way, Littlefoot consented to Ali's terms and conditions, and against his will to do so left the others behind. So began the adventure of their lives and extentsive relationship.

Back home Littlefoot's friends and Grandma were worried sick about their friend or grandson. Cera wasn't worried, she was just outright furious with the fact that he took his new longneck friend instead of the herself and the others.

Just on the outskirts of the Great Valley and having barely entered the Mysterious Beyond, were Ali and Littlefoot at the start of their quest for the Nightflower. Unfortunatly, Ali was a little confused, then she saw a waterfall and a cave; "We are headed the right way after all" she said enthusiastically. "This is lovely!" he said admiring the set of rainbows before them. They were going through the cave ''exploring'' for a way out and having fun along the way. Then all of a sudden, "EARTHSHAKE" yelled Littlefoot and sure enough the cave was collapsing. Ali ran away as fast as she could screaming, with Littlefoot yelling closely behind. The earthshake stopped leaving Ali and Littlefoot seperated from each other she was very worried that Littlefoot had seriously hurt or just flat out crushed to death, so she went to get the others. Meanwhile, an unconscious Littlefoot reawoke also fearing for Ali's safety.

Back in the Great Valley, Ali knew that since she had 1st seen Littlefoot's friends and was a little ''frightened'' of them she would have to get up the courage to speak to them properly. Once she did, she managed to tell Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike what happened. Everyone believed her story about what had happened, except Cera, and went with Ali to rescue Littlefoot.

On the other side of the cave, Littlefoot and his other new friend Archie a grayish-green Archelon, were evading a dangerous, yet blind bellydragger and her sharpbeak friend. On the entrance of Ali and Littlefoot's friends were doing their best to remove the rocks from the cave-in, but being only somewhat successful, when all of a sudden Cera showed up and just with two blows to the caved-in rocks, punched huge hole through it. Ducky told Littlefoot "Ali came and got us and showed us the way, she did. He looked over to her and said in a caring voice "Thanks Ali I was afraid something bad happened to you, I'm sure glad you're ok." The journey was back on track when they left the cave.

**I'll try to keep this story updated on a more current basis. Who knows? I might get the 4th chapter done by Easter Sunday.**

**Peace Out till then!**


	4. Journey Success and Ali's Goodbye

**The Successful Journey and Goodbye Ali**

**Doing My Best Sorry for the Delay getting reeaaalllllyyyyy close to the end of this recap and the beginning of the real story**

Even as they were leaving it was becoming very obvious that Cera didn't want anything to do with Ali. Ali was extremely mad about this. Anyway so they all left the cave together. They finally all got to the Land of Mists and as Ali was the only one who knew it and said "Remember stay together if you get lost in the mists you stay lost." As usual Cera was so smug about leadership under Ali that she went ahead and got lost in the mists. Ali rescued her from that and later from being eaten (Littlefoot was very concerned when this happened he said to her at one point, "Ali, don't climb down you'll fall". Just as he thought she did and she knocked out after crashing into a tree, but she got up and was still able to save Cera), which led to a friendship between the two. She got to sleep next to Littlefoot and Cera her two best friends. All of them woke up to find the nightflower next them, they picked a few and headed home. When they got back home they fed the nightflowers to Littlefoot's Grandpa, and just as luck would have it he was cured.

Ali's herd would be leaving soon so she said her final goodbyes to everyone. "Goodbye Littlefoot, I know we'll meet again someday." Ali said in her sweet, melodious voice and batting her eyes. "I know we will too." he replied. She bid the others farewell and then left with Littlefoot staring at her till she was gone out of sight. Then he thought about what she had said "_Maybe we'll all live together someday._" and he knew she was right. Little did they know that their biggest adventure in their relationship was yet to come.

**Littlefoot and Ali's relationship will start to evolve very soon starting at the beginning of Chapter 5**

**Will try to update as often as possible**


	5. Ali Returns

**Ali's Return**

It had been many Bright Circles since Ali's departure from the Great Valley. Littlefoot and his friends kept playing games like 'sharptooth attack' to disract themselves from their missing group member, but it was no use. Even Cera who was very unwelcoming of Ali at first was growing somewhat dissappointed about her absence. Littlefoot was the saddest and loneliest of the group, mostly due to the realization that he didn't just like her he loved her.

Meanwhile, Ali was migrating from place to place in the Mysterious Beyond with her herd. She too felt the same about Littlefoot, she didn't just like him she loved him. She felt just as sad as Littlefoot, but much lonelier because she didn't have anyone to play with at all. Then one day she heard the Old One announce that they would be returning to the Great Valley, she was so happy that she started jumping up and down joyfully for ten straight minutes. Ali's mother remembered how much fun her daughter had in the Great Valley, upon meeting another longneck, a swimmer, a flyer, a spiketail, and for some reason a threehorn. The minute the Great Valley within eyesight, Ali rushed toward the entrance as fast as she could to find Littlefoot and his friends.

Littlefoot and his were playing 'tag' when suddenly they heard a young female voice calling "Littlefoot? Littlefoot!". Littlefoot knew that voice sounded familiar but couldn't quite remember whose it was, so he asked Petrie "Can you see who it is?". "Me know know, but me going to find out and then will be right back." replied Petrie. It had been about eight minutes, then Petrie had returned and announced that it was Ali. Everyone ran over to say hello to her. "We miss you so much Ali." said Petrie. "Oh yes yes yes," said Ducky "We did We did." Spike gave Ali a "welcome back" lick. Cera even came up and said, "Good to have ya back, Ali." Littlefoot came face to face once more with Ali, who was the most beautiful, majestic longneck he had ever laid eyes on. This made greetings between the two a little akward at first, but then Littlefoot managed to say "It's great to see you again Ali." "I know it's been way too long Littlefoot." Ali said in her sweet, melodious voice. There was a very akward silence, then Ducky broke it by suggesting that they all go play 'tag' together. The others all agreed and Ali was 'it'. For now, Ali decided to keep her true feelings about Littlefoot hidden until they could be alone together and the time was right. Littlefoot decided to do the same thing when the others weren't around.

**Sorry this took so long everyone i'm doing my very best!**


	6. Ali and Littlefoot in Love

**Ali and Littlefoot in Love**

**sorry for taking so much time to keep this story going summer school getting in the way.**

Ali and Littlefoot wanted to be together just the two of them, but for now they had to act normal just as friends in front of the group. Most of the time when the others were around the closest they could get to talking about each other was the adventure they had together. During the parts when it involved how they met and rescuing each other they would go off into a brief daydream with a feeling smile of love on their faces. When the others asked about why this was happening they would say something like "oh i just remember seeing something lovely" or "I did something funny" the others knew there was something odd going on. Also when they all played 'hide and seek' they would hide together or when one of them was 'it' they would always go after the other first. The others were starting to wonder why they were spending as much time together while in the group. Then one night Ali and Littlefoot finally got to meet each other and explain the feelings they had for one another. "Ali" began Littlefoot, "After your long absence I have started to have very strong feelings for you... I-I th-think I've fallen in l-love with you." Ali was relieved to hear him say that because in her mind she always hoped he would say that. "On my journeys traveling through the Mysterious Beyond while with my herd the only thing on my mind was the Great Valley and Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike," Ali said. "But the number one dinosoaur who was always on my mind throughout every great day and night circle was you because I really love you too." Littlefoot and Ali were both blushing on the account that they thought this dreamy moment would never happen, but that it finally did. They looked in each others eyes and saw love pouring our. Littlefoot looked deeply into Ali's beautiful light blue eyes and she looked back into Littlefoot's reddish-brown eyes. Then Littlefoot started nuzzling Ali and Ali returned the affection, they then gave each other a quick lick (aka kiss) on the cheek. They walked back home together, Littlefoot escorted Ali back to her nest where her mother was already asleep. "Good night my love." said Littlefoot. "Good night." Ali replied. Littlefoot went back to his nest to find his Grandma and Grandpa also asleep. He too then curled up and went to sleep dreaming about the time he and Ali could be together just the two of them.

**Again I'm so sorry this took so long!**

**Also I will be gone on a seven day week long family trip so I won't be able to update for a while.**


	7. Ali and Littlefoot are a Couple!

**Ali and Littlefoot Become a Couple**

**going to try and update faster**

Ali and Littlefoot had been meeting in secret for two weeks now but still felt really akward when they were around the others. They figured that they had to tell the group of their newfound feelings they for each other, the question was when and how. "We've got to tell them." said Littlefoot. "About what?" said Ali "our new relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend?" "Yes", said Littlefoot "I'm just afraid that they might not accept it." "Well Littlefoot," replied Ali "I know for sure Petrie, Spike, and most of all Ducky will embrace our relationship with open arms, it's Cera who I'm worried about." "Why?" implored Littlefoot. "Well," Ali said "In my opinion, and I hope you won't be offended, Cera is so narrow-minded." "That is very true she can be quite a hot-head," said Littlefoot "But who knows maybe she'll take it better than usual." "I hope so," Ali responded "But you know no matter what the others think, the only opinions that truely matter are ours." "I love you so much." said Littlefoot. I love you too." responded Ali. They started nuzzling each other. "Tomorrow we tell them agreed?" asked Ali. "Ok agreed." said Littlefoot. They said goodnight to each other and waited till tomorrow to tell the gang that they were a official couple. The bright circle was already rising when Littlefoot woke up to see Ali looking down at him. "Rise and shine handsome." said Ali giving Littlefoot kiss and a brief nuzzle. "Good morning beautiful." replied Littlefoot returning the gesture. "Come on," said Ali excitedly "Let's go tell the others about us!" "Alright!" said Littlefoot enthusiastically. They found the gang feasting on some green food that Cera got them by ramming the tree. "Ali, Littlefoot where have you two been?" inquired Cera. "Oh sorry we both just woke up," responded Ali "Littlefoot had a bit of a sleepy start." Ali continued and said, "We have to tell you guys something you guys, Littlefoot and I aren't just friends any more, we've taken the next step into a relationship as a couple. I'm his girlfriend!" said Ali happily. "And I'm Ali's boyfriend!" Littlefoot said equally as happy.

**Stay tuned for the gang's reaction!**


	8. The Gang's Reaction

**The Gang's Reaction**

**I know you've been waiting so here's the next chapter.**

When Ali and Littlefoot annouced that they were a legitament couple, the others were rather skeptical at first. Ducky being the most open-minded, walked up to the them and said "I am so happy for you, I am I am." Spike nodded in agreement with his big sister. "Me think it great too!" added Petrie. Cera, who was often close-minded, said in a crisp, clear voice, "If you to are happy with each other then I too am happy for you." Everyone looked at Cera with a smile (not a sarcastic one, a regular nice smile) especially Ali and Littlefoot. Then Ali said "Thanks we're also very happy that you guys are so accepting of our new relationship, especially you Cera." "Why especially me?" asked Cera, who was rather confused. "Well," said Littlefoot "because you're usually very close-minded about so many things." "No I'm not." replied Cera. "Me hate to say it Cera, but he do have a good point." said Petrie. "Yes remember Chomper, you never accepted him into our group." said Ducky. "That's because he's a Sharptooth!" yelled Cera. "But he also our good friend." said Petrie backing up Ducky's example. "Yep, yep, yep," replied Ducky "he is, he is." "Oh alright I guess sometimes I can be a bit of a hot head." said Cera admittedly, "You don't have to make a big deal out of it!" "Cera is right, we're all very happy." said Ali defending Cera's point "There's no need for conflict, right?" "Ali is so right, she is, she is." said Ducky in agreement. Spike nodded in agreement as well. When Littlefoot and the others left and were out of earshot, Cera walked up to Ali and said "Thanks for defending me there Ali, you are one great friend." "You're welcome." replied Ali "Know this Cera will be there for you as often as I can." With that Ali and Cera both went home for the night. Ali caught up with Littlefoot and said, "Well Cera was rather nice today." "Yes she was." said Littlefoot. Then he said, "Ali, when you said there was no need for conflict you were absolutely right." "That's one of the many reasons I love you so much, because you're almost always right." She nuzzeled him and licked his cheek, "Thank you for that compliment," replied Ali "Good night, Littlefoot." He returned the loving gesture and then said "Good night, Ali." "You're welcome." Littlefoot walked Ali home to her nest, and then returned to his to rest up for another big day.

**Sorry to say it but I won't be able to update this again until December 18th **

**after that I'll update every day that I can Just please stay with me. Love feedback.**

**More to come alot more. **


	9. The Uneasy Group Meeting

**The Uneasy Group Meeting**

**Sneaking this Chapter in before Monday when school starts up again.**

It had been a couple of weeks since the formation of the new love relationship between Ali and Littlefoot. The rest of the gang was starting feel somewhat uncomfortable around them. The main reason being that they were giving kisses to each other during games of hide-and-go-seek whenever they would hide together (which was usually the case). Littlefoot's Grandparents and Ali's mother thought this romantic relationship between the two was absolutely adorable. Meanwhile Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike got together and held a 'secret meeting' without Littlefoot and Ali. "We've got to do something about this!" cried Cera. "Yes, Yes, Yes I too am so done with it!" yelled a very agitated Ducky. "Yea it understandable at first, but me can't stand it any longer!" cried a annoyed Petrie. "However, we can't just break them up seeing as they are so happy together that would be horrible. It would, it would." said Ducky. "Ducky right, instead of we being mean and breaking them up we should just ask that when we all playing together they keep licking and nuzzling to a minimum." suggested Petrie. "Welllll ok, but if it gets too serious then we break them up agreed?" questioned Cera. The others looked at one another and sighed. "Agreed." they all replied in unison. Little did they know that Littlefoot and Ali were already in earshot when Cera suggested that she and the others break them up as a last resort. "Ali," whispered Littlefoot "you know I will never stop loving you and that I would never ever betray you or do anything to hurt you, right?" "Of course I do Littlefoot and I would never ever hurt or betray you either." Ali whispered back. The two shared a brief nuzzle and pretended to have just joined the group as if they had heard nothing. The others had already ended the 'meeting' when Ali and Littlefoot came into view. They all decided to play 'sharptooth attack' together. Ali and Littlefoot played along, but in each other's mind they were angrily asking the same question. "HOW COULD THEY EVEN SUGGEST DOING THAT TO US?

**Again Pleassee stay tuned! **

**If I reveal any of what may happen throughout the rest of the story (which by the way I still believe will be quite long) I would spoil the ride.**

**Won't be able to update until december 18th **

**So sorry!**


	10. Friendships are Tested

**Ch. 10 Friendships Are Tested**

**Last Chapter really (till december 18th)**

**Forgot to tell all of you at the start of the 5th chapter Ali's Return Ali, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike are adolescents**

The gang was back to a game of hide-and-go-seek and it had been a very compromising week since the 'meeting'. They asked Ali and Littlefoot to kindly keep the kissing and nuzzling down to a minimum. Ali and Littlefoot promised that they would do their best to resist the temptation of making out. For example when they were playing games like hide-and-go-seek they would hide in different places to avoid temptation. Ali and Littlefoot got together one day before they joining the others. "I can't stand it any longer!" said Littlefoot. "I know neither can I, I'm sick of Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike telling us that we have to have a limit on how often we can kiss and nuzzle!" cried Ali, "They should be perfectly fine with how we regulate are romantic relationship!" Littlefoot nodded. "I know it's hard, but we still have to try." he said. "Look tell you what, we'll try to keep going on their 'limitations' and if we still can't keep our word on their limits after three bright circles, then we'll have to have a trial seperatation from the group for a while." "I agree." said Ali. "We love each other to much to let them break our boyfriend-girlfriend relationship up." They gave each other a quick lick before they joined the gang. "Where were you guys!" asked a very impatient Cera. "Oh we were just having a little conversation with each other." said Littlefoot. "Ok well now that we're all here how about a nice game of pine seed ball?" suggested Ali. "That sound fun." replied Petrie. "Oh yes, yes, yes. It does, it does." "Alright lets play." said Littlefoot "Wants to go first?" Everyone raised their hands at the same time. "Ok lets play doubles. We'll split into groups, and don't worry I won't choose my girlfriend because I don't want you to think I'm bias." said Littlefoot winking at Ali. Ali showed she understood by winking back at him. "Cera and I will choose our partners." declared Littlefoot. "I choose Spike." "And I choose Ali." said Cera. Littlefoot was somewhat suprised by Cera's kind gesture towards his girlfriend. The game went on for about an hour or two before it ended. "Cera and Ali win." Petrie declared. Littlefoot and Spike said "Good game Cera and Ali." Spike licked both Ali and Cera. Littlefoot bowed to Cera and gave Ali a wink. Ali winked back at him. Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike were starting to get more annoyed. "Next intimant gesture they make toward each other we them up!" Cera said angrily to herself.

**Note: the game pine seed ball is basically the prehistoric version of bowling.**

**Take care. Will Update as soon as the 18th of December comes around.**


	11. The Temporary Dissolve of Friendship

**Ch. 11 The Temporary Dissolve of Friendship**

**This was written 8/18/2011**

The next day the Bright Circle was already over the Smokey Mountain when Littefoot and his pals were up playing a game of 'the Lone Dinosaur'. Naturally they all knew that the real  
>Lone Dinosaur was a male longneck, so they agreed that it would only make sense for Littlefoot be the Lone Dinosaur first. Cera was the meanest so she would be the Sharptooth,and others would be the defenseless dinosaurs in need of rescuing. Still Littlefoot being the hero and Ali playing one of the dinosaurs needing help was a great way to assist the increase of tension in the group. Ali and Littlefoot were gonna play it safe. "Let's go after each other last then maybe we can decrease the group tension." Littlefoot suggested. "I agree." whispered Ali. "Okay everyone ready?" asked Cera. "Me ready." replied Petrie. "Me too yep, yep, yep!" Ducky said enthusiastically. "So am I Ali and Littlefoot said together in unison. "Okay GO! Rar Rar!" cried Cera doing her best Sharptooth imitation. The group ran as fast as they could from Cera, but she soon cornered them. "There's no one to save you now! Rarrr!" Cera cried out again. "Look." Ali cried out in relief. There he is the Lone Dinosaur." Littlefoot was making his big entrance. "He come save us again!" said Petrie thankfully. Once again Ali and Littlefoot winked at each other. Cera the Sharptooth saw this and thought to use it as an reason to make a 'play' fight into a 'real' fight if things got to mushy. Littlefoot the Lone Dinosaur and Cera the Sharptooth started to circle one another. The 'play' fight lasted for about 15 minutes before Littlefoot won and Cera lost. Littlefoot got a hurray from Petrie and Ducky, and was about to recieve a "good game" from the defeated Cera when she saw Ali give him a nice lick. "Littlefoot." yelled Cera. "It is so on!" Littlefoot instinctively knew what Cera meant by that and got ready for the real fight. "Alright!" shouted Littlefoot excepting Cera's challange. "Make my day!" Ali, Petrie, Ducky, and Spike could only watch unhappily as the two friends went at each other. After about five of fighting the others stepped between the two friends. "No no no!" said Ducky "Friends no fight." continued Petrie. "Yeah you both are being totally inmature!" finished Ali. Cera and Littlefoot parted away from each other angrily. "You two go be with each other somewhere else don't come back!" shouted Cera. "Fine!" shouted Littlefoot. They went their seperate ways and the rest of the group looked at them sadly. They were crushed. Ali went after Littlefoot to comfort him while the others went after Cera. The friendship that had held them together for so long was starting to dissolve.<p>

**Don't worry I promise that the group won't be parted forever.**

**More to come Later.**


	12. The Two Talks

**Ch. 12 The Two Talks**

**Written on 8/23/2011**

Ali and Littlefoot were walking and talking about the events of yesterday. Ali was attempting to comfort the depressed Littlefoot as he sobbed, "It's just not fair," he cried "they have always been so supportive in the past." "Well," said Ali kindly "maybe they just need more time for it to sink in." "I guess we've got no choice but to go with the back up plan," Littlefoot replied "we should stay parted from the others until they come to peace with it." Ali sighed. "Ok." They looked at each other and shared a nuzzle. They parted from each other and returned to their nests for the night.

Cera was stomping around and the others were following her silently. Petrie was the first to break the uneasy silence. "Why you so mean all time, Cera?" he asked. "Because Ali and Littlefoot have made to many relationship gestures in front of us," fumed Cera "I can't play comfortabley with it going on every five minutes." Then Ducky spoke up. "Well," she replied "I agree with Petrie, you're mean. We should be happy for them, even if they overexpress their relationship. We should, we should." "Me going to apologize at the rise of the bright cirle." said Petrie. "Me too and Spike." replied Ducky looking back Cera with a mean look. "You should too." "Well I'm not gonna!" shouted Cera. She watched the others from behind as she walked back to her nest. "Who needs them anyway!" she said to herself. "I can play by myself." In her heart of hearts, Cera started to feel something die inside her. It was her ego.

**I'm on it. Keep reading!**


	13. Apologies Made

**Chapter 13: Apologies Made**

**Written on 9/2/2011**

The Bright Circle began to rise into the sky Littlefoot was back at his nest already awake pondering, based on the events that had recently took place, whether or not he even wanted to be near his friends again. He got up and decided it might be easier to think about it over a treestar. He went down by the watering hole past the tall grass next to the thundering falls to get some on his way down he heard Petrie call his name, but he ignored him. Then Petrie flew by and hovered for a moment in front of him and said "Littlefoot, I have something to tell you." Annoyed Littlefoot continued to eat, barely listening to him. At that point Ducky and Spike walked up to him and sternly said "We do too." "Well what is it!" he shouted back. Petrie calmly replied "Me so so sorry! For not being happy about you and Ali and way you show your affection together." Then Ducky and Spike walked up a little closer and said (well Ducky spoke for both of them) "We soorrry too we are we are." Littlefoot looked at his friends' faces they showed signs of sincerity in their eyes. "Well I accept your apologies." said Littlefoot and then quickly added, "IF you can say it in front both me AND Ali. In fact, I'm on my way to her nest right now to give her these treestars, you can come with me." "Ok." they all said together. They started the walk back to Ali's nest...

Ali was at her nest still crying from yesterday. "Why do they care how Littlefoot and I express our love for one another!" she cried. "Well if they don't like us in a relationship then I will just be with Littlefoot!"

Littlefoot and the others (except Cera) were almost to Ali's nest when they heard her crying, Littlefoot said "You guys DON"T MOVE! I'm gonna need to cheer her up for five minutes at most, k?" "Ok." they said.

"Hey babe, how you feeling?" he asked softly. "Not good." she said wipping the tears from her eyes. "I'm still hurt by what the others said to us yesterday." Then Littlefoot said "About that, I brought them with me because they had something to say to the both of us." Then Ali yelled "WHAT? Well it had better be good after the pain they caused us!" Then Littlefoot summoned the others to come up. When they came up they saw both of the Longnecks standing side by side waiting for an explaination. "WELL!" cried Littlefoot to his friends. "We soo soo sorry!" cried Petrie tears welling up in his eyes. "So are me and Spike yep yep yep!" she cried sadly sniffling. Spike had tears in his eyes. "Well I guess we can forgive you." said Ali and Littlefoot calmly. "We all be friends again?" asked Petrie softly. Then Ali and Littlefoot said together "Sure we can't stay mad at you guys forever." "Well what we all do now?" asked Petrie. "Let's play 'tag' together!" Ali said happily. "Ok." Littlefoot and others said in unison. Then Ali and Littlefoot just noticed Cera wasn't there. "Where is Cera?" cried Ali and Littlefoot together. The others didn't know of any easy way to break the news to them so they just decided to tell them. "Cera said to us that she wasn't sorry and that she really meant everything she said." said Ducky sadly. Then Petrie added "yeah so then she decide to leave us." Spike nodded his head slowly. "WELL THEN I DON'T WANT TO SEE HER AGAIN TILL SHE APOLOGIZES!" screamed Ali at the top of her lungs. "I agree!" said Littlefoot calmly. "We told her the exact same thing goes for the rest of us, we did we did!" Ducky replied and the others nodded their heads in agreement.

**Ch. 14 is I think gonna involve the parents.**


	14. Parental Advice

**Chapter 14: Parental Advice**

**Written on 9/9/2011**

**I'm now going to continue Cera's view in addition to the others'**

Cera was still very upset that the others had deserted her for not wanting to apologize to Littlefoot and Ali for what she had done. Still she felt her closed-minded ego was really almost dead, so she decided to go to her dad Mr. Threehorn and her foster mother Tria for advice.

Meanwhile, the others were consulting their parents (or in Littlefoot's case grandparents) for advice. Though they told Ali and Littlefoot that they were sincerely sorry, Petrie, Ducky, and Spike came home to their nests' with confused expressions on their faces, which their folks easily read.

"Petrie what's the matter?" asked Petrie's mother. "Oh me just confused about something that happened earlier today." he replied still deep in thought. "Can I help you with it?" she asked. Petrie thought about it for a minute then nodded. "Me confused about my friends Littlefoot and Ali and their romantic relationship. Me no know why, but me guess it their way they show love. We all except Cera were sorry because we had hurt their feelings and we no want to do that at the risk of our friendship. Me want know what you think." "Well I suggest you stay with your gut instinct and be their friend no matter what, you'll just have to adjust to their new romance." she replied. "Ok." Petrie said. His mother could sense that he was still having second thoughts so she said "Son, they may always love each other, but I promise that their open display of affection for each other will soon disappear." "Really?" asked Petrie. "Guarantee it." replied his mother. Then Petrie drifted off into a deep sleep with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile, back her nest Ducky and her mom were have a very similar discussion (Spike was asleep). "Mama what do I do? I still want to be their (Ali and Littlefoot's) friends but the way they show their affection is too unconfortable it is it is!" Ducky cried out to her mother. Her mother was very worried then realized what was going on and said "Ducky, dear this is part of life where you and the others as adolescents begin new feelings such as the love issue you are telling me about involving Ali and Littlefoot. When I was an adolescent, I too had a hard time getting used to the feeling of love being displayed around, but then when I met your father I too fell in love and we occasionally kissed in public and that's how I came to understand the feeling of love. Someday you will too, but for the time being maintain your friendship with Littlefoot and Ali by adjusting to their open display of affection for one another." "Ok, thank you mama." said Ducky. "Your welcome, now go to sleep dear." her mother replied. With that Ducky drifted off to sleep under the Great Night Circle.

Cera found her father and her foster mother Tria asleep side with her little foster sister in between them, she was very depressed and really needed some good advice. So Cera decided to wake Tria up so she could ask her foster mother's opinion, but not her father's opinion because no matter what the case he would always be bias against longnecks. She came up close to Tria and gave her a gentle nudge. Tria immeaditly stirred and looked down to see her depressed foster daughter. "Cera what's the matter?" asked Tria softly. "Well I'm having trouble dealing with a social problem, and I need your advice on how to cope with it." replied Cera. "Well what is it, Tria asked again "I'll help you as best as I can, but can't it wait till morning?" Cera shook her head. "I really need help right now while daddy is sleeping because it involves all my friends including my two longneck friends who daddy has always been bias towards since he hates longnecks. So please don't tell him." "Well ok I won't but let's go away from the nest so we don't wake your dad and foster sister up." So the two female threehorns snuck about 20 feet away and then resumed their talk. "Ok Cera so tell me what's up." asked Tria. "Well, it's my friends Ducky, Petrie, and Spike. They have deserted me for not apologizing to Ali and Littlefoot about how they openly express their love for each other." said Cera with tears in her eyes. "Oh Cera." said Tria to comfort her foster daughter. "You and the others are adolescents which is a time when feelings like love are new to you, but you'll get used to it being displayed in public it just takes time. Your two longneck friends' display of love is that what's bothering you?" "Yes." answered Cera. "The way they openly display their affection makes me very uncomfortable." "Well do you still want to be friends with Ali, Littlefoot, Petrie, Ducky, and Spike?" asked Tria. Cera nodded. "Then you'll have to apologize to all of them and just try to adapt to your two longneck friends' openly displaying their love for one another of which the frequency of intimant gestures like nuzzling and kissing will start to drop down to the point where they show it every once in a while or just in private." explained Tria. "Alright, thank you for the advice." said Cera sincerely. "You're welcome Cera, glad I could help." The two girls walked back to the nest for the a good night's sleep.

Littlefoot and Ali were at Ali's nest. Littlefoot was trying to comfort the sad Ali about their threehorn friend. "Cera will come around I promise." said Littlefoot. "I hope your right we got to be such good friends." Littlefoot gave a good night lick and she returned the affection. Then as Littlefoot lay down to go to sleep he said to himself "I hope I'm right too Ali." Then he fell asleep. Unknown to the two longnecks Ali's mother and Littlefoot's Grandma and Grandpa had watched the whole thing. "It's a beautiful sight seeing the two of them together, I would trust Littlefoot with my Ali anytime." said Ali's mother. There were tears of joy swelling up in her eyes. "I know and we would trust Ali to take care of Littlefoot." said Littlefoot's Grandma. Then Littlefoot's Grandpa spoke up and added "And to keep him out of trouble." All three of the adult longnecks shared a good laugh and then returned to their nest to find their young ones already asleep at which point they layed down and fell asleep themselves. At this point the Great Night Circle started its descent into what the group of friends bet would be a very eventful day.

**Stay tuned for Ch. 15**


	15. Cera's Apology

**Chapter 15: Cera's Apology**

**written 9/12/11**

The Bright Circle started to rise and so did Littlefoot, Ali, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike. They all met up together and decided to play Littlefoot's "Lone Dinosaur" game. It felt somewhat odd for Cera to be missing from the group, but they felt that they should play without her anyways especially after all the heartache she had caused Littlefoot and Ali. Every half hour Littlefoot and Ali might share a quick lick and whenever they caught site of this the others would remember what their parents told them. "It takes a while to get used to gestures of love that is displayed in public, but you'll adapt to it and slowly they will tone these love gestures down. If you all want to still be friends then have to let them display love and affection the way they choose no matter what." This rememberance technique worked very well and already they were getting used to the Longneck couple's public display of affection.

Meanwhile, back at her nest, Cera was trying to compose herself on how to apologize to Ali and Littlefoot. She also realized that because she didn't apologize at the same time as the others there would probably be more pressure especially if they were already playing with Ducky, Petrie, and Spike. She was sure they would like to hear the apology as well. "Why is this so hard, even if I do apologize will they still be able to tell how sincere I am about it?" Cera asked herself stressfully. She kept pacing back and forth for hour before she remembered what her stepmother Tria had told her last night. "Cera if you still want to maintain your friendship with Littlefoot and Ali, and the others as well you will apologize because you'll realize that deep down it's the right thing to do." "Well Tria is right it is the right thing to do." she said to herself. So she swallowed her pride to ready herself for a very sincere apology, and set out to find Littlefoot and Ali.

The game of "Lone Dinosaur" had just ended and the whole gang was trying to decide on what game they should play next. "I know I know let us play "Sharptooth Attack". said Ducky. "Ok that sound fun!" said Petrie. "Alright." Ali and Littlefoot said in unison. They were just about to start the game when they saw Cera appear from behind the bushes. "Hey guys." she said with very timid tone in her voice. There was a very uncomfortable silence that lasted for about two minutes then Littlefoot spoke up. "You've got alot of nerve coming back here after the great amount of pain you caused Ali and I!" he shouted angrily in a way neither Ali or the others thought exsisted. "Yeah, about that I want to apologize for me being so mean and stubborn about how display your feelings for each other in the open." Cera said in very sincere voice. "It won't happen again. There's one thing I realized while I was up last night thinking about what I had done which was if were with another guy threehorn that I was attracted to... at this point she was looking directly at Ali. ...I would probably be doing the same thing." At that moment Ali looked at Littlefoot and he looked back. Then she leaned over and whispered something in his ear. "I think so too." Littlefoot said. "Cera we both fully accept your apology, now come back and play with us." said Ali and she gave Cera a friend nuzzle. The group was finally back together with smiles on each others faces.

**More to Come Soon!**


	16. Back Together Playing Again

**Chapter 16: Back Together Playing Again**

**written 9/14/11**

Cera was accepted back into the group and all of them were playing "sharptooth attack". After what she had done, Cera felt that it was her turn to be the "sharptooth" and the others were all for that. Cera started to run after Littlefoot and catch him, she jumped up and nearly caught him when all of a sudden he took a very sharp right turn. Then she spotted Ducky and chased her. Now as small as she was Ducky was not easy to catch because she was so small that she could hide herself in the grass. At this point, Ali came running past Cera and was easily caught. "Grrr, now you're the new "sharptooth" Ali" cried Cera to her catch. "OK I know get off me please." Ali said. She gave Cera a five second headstart (it was a rule of the game that you have to give the dinosaur who tagged you at least a five second headstart you can't just immeaditly tag them back). Cera took advantage ran out of Ali's sight at which point she went after Spike. Spike was easily caught by Ali since he was very slow and out of shape. "Grr, you're it Spike." Ali said. Then Spike saw his little sister who did slow running for her older brother and was caught by a sibling "lick" from Spike. So Ducky became the new "sharptooth". While he was just laughing at them Petrie was caught off guard and was tagged by Ducky who gave him a big hug "Tag, you are the new "sharptooth" yep, yep, yep." she said lovingly. Petrie flew up into the sky and stormed down at Cera, but ended up getting Littlefoot instead. "You new "sharptooth" now." said Petrie. "So I am." replied Littlefoot. This time he decided to go after his girlfriend, Ali. Then he saw her run by him and again she was easily caught. "Now your the "sharptooth" Ali." he said giving his 'catch' a quick kiss. "Ok." Ali replied giving him another quick kiss.

Meanwhile, unknown to the kids, all the grown ups had been watching them play. "It's a beautiful thing watching them all playing together." said Ali's mother. All the others nodded their heads in agreement. "It sure is." said Tria, Petrie's mom, Ducky's mom, and Littlefoot's grandparents all together.

As the Bright Circle started to descend the kids heard their parents call them to come home to bed. They all said goodbye to each other left for home. Littlefoot walked Ali back to her nest and gave her a goodnight lick and licked him back. The said goodnight to each other and Littlefoot started to walk back to his nest to find his grandparents already fast asleep, then curled up and went to sleep himself. However, after sleeping for three or maybe four hours he was starting to have those dreams about the Great Circle that were making him restless. Unknown to him, so was his girlfriend.

**I'll keep writing whenever I get the chance.**


	17. The Disturbing Dream

**Chapter 17: The Disturbing Dream**

**written 9/15/11**

Under the Great Night Circle everyone was sleeping very peacefully. Everyone except all of the Longnecks, who were becoming restless from the dreams that they were having about the Great Night Circle and the Bright Circle. Every dream they had always ended the same way, the Great Night Circle through the Bright Circle down from the sky and caused it blow up everything. At which point all the grown up longnecks would start swerving their necks about in very disturbed fassion with their eyes still closed, but for the two young, adolscent longnecks, Littlefoot and his girlfriend Ali, they would wake up in a panic. Ali was curled up next to her mother, and awoke from the dream screaming. Her boyfriend, Littlefoot, who was curled up next to his grandparents, awoke from the dream yelling into the night sky. Then they both realized that it was just a sleep story, and went back to sleep.

The next day when they were playing with the others, they both called a timeout in a game of tag. "Timeout, Ali need to talk with each other alone about something." said Littlefoot. "Okay, but can we continue the game while you two are chatting?" said Cera winking at Ali. Ali gave her threehorn friend a smile. "Of course." Ali replied. Then Ali and Littlefoot went to a area were they could talk alone. "Ali you look tired did you have a bad sleep story last night?" Littlefoot asked his girlfriend. Ali was stunned that her boyfriend could practically read her mind. "Why yes, but how did you know?" she asked very surprised. "Because I've been having them too." replied Littlefoot. "The one about..." started Ali. "The Great Circle." finished Littlefoot. "And I'm willing to bet that our folks are having the exact same sleep story." Then Ali said "I bet you're right." Then they heard Ducky say, "Ali, Littlefoot, are you gonna come back and play with us?" "Yea here we come." replied Ali. She gave Littlefoot a quick kiss for making her feel better, and he returned the gesture. Then they went to back rejoin the group in their game of tag.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Valley, Littlefoot's grandparents and Ali's mother were discussing the same sleep story. "I've been feeling very restless lately and as if there's some place I need to go, but I don't know where. However, Ali and I must leave soon." said Ali's mother very puzzled. "I really don't want to seperate our kids though, it will break their hearts." She was getting very sad just thinking about it. Then Grandpa Longneck reasurred her and said, "Don't worry we won't have to, Grandma and I have been having the exact same sleep story as you and I'm willing to bet anything Littlefoot and Ali had exact same sleep story." Then Grandma longneck continued "Except we know where to go because we've been their before, so we can all go together." "That sounds like a wonderful idea." replied Ali's mother. "We should probably leave tomorrow morning though." said Littlefoot's Grandpa. "Ok sounds like a plan. See you in the morning." replied Ali's mother and with that they dispersed.

**I'm pretty sure you all can guess what will happen in Chapter 18. LOL**

**Also you're probably wondering about the rest of Ali's herd. They left the Great Valley without Ali and her mother because they wanted to stay.**

**By now you already know why.**


	18. The Longnecks Leave

**Chapter 18: The Longnecks Leave**

**written 9/26/11**

The Bright Circle was already rising in the sky when Littlefoot woke up. He got up and went over to get a treestar for breakfast. Then Littlefoot walk over toward Ali's nest to see her resting peacefully next to her mother. "Ali wake up we've gotta go." whispered Littlefoot. Ali's eyes fluttered open. "Littlefoot what do you mean we've gotta go?" asked Ali sleeply. "We're leaving the Great Valley today." said Littlefoot "My grandparents are coming to wake your mom up too. I thought we should go say a quick goodbye to Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike before we leave." Ali looked at bf and said, "Okay, I'm ready to say goodbye to them." They left Ali's nest and went off to the others. Though Longneck couple wouldn't admit it, they each knew that the other was still having the same restless nights and didn't get any sleep.

Grandma and Grandpa Longneck had just woke up. "How did you sleep?" asked Grandpa Longneck. "I almost didn't get any sleep at all dear." answered Grandma Longneck. "Yea me neither." They both looked down and saw that Littlefoot wasn't there. "Littlefoot!" they both yelled out softly. "Wait dear, he probably went over to wake up Ali so they could say a proper goodbye to their friends." suggested Grandma. "Sounds about right. He must know that once we wake Ali's Mother, it'll be time to go." said Grandpa.

Littlefoot and Ali found the others awake rather earlier than usual as well. Cera walked up to them. "We thought you'd be up, where you off to?" Cera asked. Then Petrie, Ducky, and Spike joined in the conversation. "Yea Petrie not want you to go." started Petrie. "Oh no, no, no, no." finished Ducky. "Well, we're here to say goodbye, to all of you, we're off to the Valley of Longnecks." announced Littlefoot. "Again? You say it like it's an everyday task." said Cera. "Yea, sorry Cera I don't wanna go either but it's just something Littlefoot, my Mother, Littlefoot's grandparents, and I have to do." replied Ali. "But we'll be back right after the eclipse has passed, I promise." said Littlefoot. "Me guess we see you soon." said Petrie. "Oh please, can we come with you like last time?" asked Ducky. "No because I want Ali to meet my father, and step brother Shorty." Littlefoot whispered to her. "Why are you whispering that to me." asked Ducky. "Because I don't want Ali to know about that, it's gonna be a suprise for Ali's Mother and herself." replied Littlefoot. "Okay we understand I guess." said Ducky.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot's Grandma were talking to Ali's Mother. "I too had a very restless evening." said Ali's Mother. Littlefoot's grandparents looked at Ali's Mother and told her that they should look for the little Longneck couple and tell them it was time to leave the Great Valley.

Littlefoot and Ali were having one last game of 'sharptooth attack' with the other's, while in the middle of it Littlefoot's Grandpa leaned over the trees to find Ali, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike playing. Then he said "Littlefoot and Ali, it's time to go." "Okay." they said. They looked at their friends and said goodbye to them . Then Ali and her Mother and Littlefoot and his grandparents left the Great Valley.

**I know very short. Will eventually get longer.**


	19. The Journey Begins

**Chapter 19: The Journey Begins**

**written 10/11/11**

The five Longnecks had just start off on their journey to the Valley of Longnecks. The three adults were in the back. The two adolescent Longneck lovers were up front. Littlefoot was determined to protect Ali whenever needed as he remembered the few dangers he himself had faced on his first trip. The first part of the journey was a safe one except for the steep mountain paths that they had to walk on. Then when they got near the swamp Ali said "I don't like this place." "I know neither do still, but I've been here before so stay extra close to me and I will protect you from the dangerous creatures." said Littlefoot. Littlefoot told Ali about how he was nearly eaten eaten by an alligator, and was saved by another longneck named Sue. Ali shivered at the thought of Littlefoot being eaten. They cautiously made their way through the swamp, Littlefoot was walking next to Ali very closely so as to keep her out of harms way. Their folks were looking down at them lovingly as they walked in front of them watching Littlefoot taking extra care to ensure that nothing happened to Ali. "This is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen." whispered Ali's mother nugging her head to Littlefoot and Ali. "It certainly is." whispered Littlefoot's grandparents together in reply. All was peaceful and quiet for the first five minutes, then suddenly an alligator jumped right out of the water and went straight for Ali. Littlefoot sprang into action and gave the large reptile good harsh whip with his tail. It fell straight back into the murky ooze from whence it came and never resurfaced. Ali gave Littlefoot a nice moist lick on the front of his face and said "Thank you Littlefoot." Littlefoot returned the gesture and said "You're welcome. I love you too much. Seeing that alligator attack you sent shivers down my spine because if anything like that happened to you I wouldn't be able to go on living." The two shared very long nuzzle for the rest of the journey through the swamp. When they got through the swamp the five longnecks met Sue again and her husband Phil. Introductions were made between Sue, Ali, and Ali's mother. The seven longnecks resumed their long journey to the Valley of Longnecks.


	20. The Journey's Conclusion

**Chapter 20: The Journey Continues/Arrival**

**written 11/2/11**

After Sue and her husband had joined in, the group resumed their journey to the Valley of Longnecks. Littlefoot was still being ever watchful over Ali. As the two lovers walked ahead of the adults, Sue and her husband Phil who were right behind them whispering to one another. "Isn't that the most affectionate sight you've ever seen?" Sue asked Phil. "It most certainly is." he replied. They nuzzeled each other as they walked on quietly behind Ali and the ever watchful Littlefoot. The two adolescents kept to their current pace and then all of sudden Littlefoot stopped. "Hold on a minute." he said silently. Everyone fell silent even the adults, but then after a brief moment Ali decided to break it and whispered to Littlefoot, "What is it my love?" Littlefoot hesitated. He didn't want Ali to worry about him. "Nothing, just thought I heard a sharptooth nearby." he said to her quietly. He looked back at the grownups and said "Sorry guys thought I heard a sharptooth nearby." Grandma lowered herself and gave him a nice big lick. "Thank you for watching over us." Littlefoot looked back up at grandparents and smiled. "That's what I'm here for." he said. Then he looked at Ali, his girlfriend. "Most of all for you." She blushed. They were almost through the forest. Littlefoot looked through the trees and then he looked back at his group. "Everyone I think we're finally here." he announced. "Where?" said Ali and her mother together. "Why at the Valley of Longnecks." he replied.

**Not much I know will make chapters longer.**


	21. Introductions Are Made

**Chapter 21: Introductions Are Made**

**written 11/12/11**

As the seven longnecks started their decent into the Great Valley of Longnecks. Everyone in the group except Littlefoot and Ali went off to take a nap after their very arduous journey. The two adolscents went off for a drink from the clear blue water in the middle of the valley. On their way there they ran into Littlefoot's foster brother, Shorty. "Hey Shorty how you been?" asked Littlefoot. "Not bad, how about you?" replied the green Braciosaurous. "Outstanding." said Littlefoot. "Who's that beside you?" inquired Shorty. "Oh where are my manners, this is my girlfriend Ali, Ali this is my foster brother Shorty." said Littlefoot. "Nice to meet you, Ali." said Shorty. "Nice to meet you too." replied Ali. "Hey Shorty, where's dad i want him to meet Ali as well." asked Littlefoot. "Well I don't really know, last time I saw him he was on top of the hill watching over the valley." answered Shorty. "Ok thanks Shorty." said Littlefoot. "No problem." replied Shorty and with that he went off to get some treestars for lunch. Littlefoot and Ali proceeded over to the watering hole and took a long drink of water. "Littlefoot you have a very nice foster brother." said Ali. "Yeah, but he can get a bit testy at times." replied Littlefoot. "Ali, I want you to meet my father." said Littlefoot. "Ok, can I get my mother first?" asked Ali. "Of course love." replied Littlefoot. So the two adoscent longneck lovers walked back to where Littlefoot's grandparents and Ali's mother were resting. Ali nudged her mother awake. "What is it dear?" she asked sleepily. "Mother Littlefoot wanted us to meet his father." Ali replied. "Okay but can I get five or ten more minutes of sleep?" her mother requested. "Alright we'll come back and get you up in ten minutes we're gonna go get some treestars." said Ali. "Sounds great." replied her mother. They walked over to a tree and Littlefoot and Ali started eating some treestars. "Do you think your dad will like me?" asked Ali. Littlefoot faced his girlfriend, looked straight at her calmly. "Of course, what's there not to like about you? Wait, don't bother answering that question cause I've got the answer and it's nothing." he said. Ali looked back at him and licked his cheek. "You know exactly what to say at exactly the right time to make me feel better, thank you." Littlefoot looked over and licked her cheek. "I do that for you because I love you." he said. Ten minutes later as planned they went to wake up Ali's mother. "Mother." said Ali nudging her mother awake. "Yes my daughter." replied her mother. "It's time to meet Littlefoot's Father." said Ali. "Alright." she said. She got up off the ground and proceeded after Littlefoot and Ali to meet Littlefoot's Father. They were just about to start searching for him and then as if on cue Littlefoot's Father appeared before them. "Hello son, it's great to see you!" he said. "It's great to see you too dad. Littlefoot replied. Bron looked down at his son then over to Ali and her Mother. "Who are these two lovely ladies?" he asked. "Oh sorry Dad. This is my girlfriend Ali and this is her mother." Littlefoot replied proudly. "Nice to meet you Ali, I'm Bron." said Littlefoot's Father. "It's very nice to meet you Bron." said Ali. "This must be your Mother." said Bron looking from Ali to the taller opaque colored Aptosaurus. "Yes." replied Ali. "What's your name?" asked Bron. "Jane." replied Ali's Mother. "Nice to meet you Jane." said Bron. "Nice to meet you too Bron." replied Jane. Then Bron looked back down at Ali. "Has my son been treating you nicely." he asked. Littlefoot flinched slightly. "But of course sir." Ali replied. Then Bron asked her a question she did not expect. "Have you been keeping him out of trouble?" Ali looked at Littlefoot and he looked right back at her. "Definately." she replied. "Good." said Bron. Then he bent down and whispered to his son, 'your very lucky to have had landed such a great girl." "I know." said Littlefoot. Then Bron brought his head back up to face Jane. "Can we go for a walk so that I can find out more about the relationship between my son and your daughter?" he requested. "Of course we can." Jane replied. Bron winked at his son and left with Ali's mother. The longneck adolescents were left alone once again.

**Stay tuned for Chapter 22: Thoughts About the Relationship**


	22. Thoughts About the Relationship

**Chapter 22: Thoughts About the Relationship**

**written 11/15/11**

All the while that Ali's Mother and Littlefoot's Father, the longneck couple were both wondering what was going on. "What do you think your dad and my mom are talking about?" asked Ali. "Our relationship most likely." replied Littlefoot, then thought to himself "and what it may lead to." His thoughts drifted off to the possible future of he and Ali having kids and becoming parents. He smiled at the thought and kept eating with his girlfriend. Ali noticed this very unexpected smile. "What are you thinking about?" she asked. "Oh, just you and me and..." began Littlefoot then Ali finished his sentence for him. "... and our future together?" she answered. Littlefoot couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Ali are you a mind reader?" he asked. "In this case, most likely." she replied, and then chuckled lightly. This was one of the traits about her that Littlefoot fell deeply in love with. He smiled at her and then licked her cheek. "I love you Ali." he said. Ali smiled back at him and licked his cheeck in return. "I love you too Littlefoot." she said. They shared a nuzzled.

"So how did the relationship between your daughter and my son originate?" asked Bron. "Well I think it started when they were kids, when our herd migrated from the Land of Mists to the Great Valley." began Jane. "We were talking to Littlefoot's Grandparents and Ali wanted to go off and play. If I my remember correctly Ali told me that she met Littlefoot when he was playing tag with Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike. She also told me that she tricked him into playing hide-and-seek with her. The way they met from how Ali described it was quite funny. She kept snickering and at one point she went into a log. He kept looking for her and eventually she went into a log as a second hiding place. When Ali got to the end of the log she saw Littlefoot and all of a sudden the end of the log broke from underneath her. She was looking at Littlefoot upside down he was looking back at her right side up, and they both cried in suprise at the other. My Ali was hanging on to the broken piece of the log for a while until it finally broke off, and fell with a thud along with her." Bron and Jane shared a long laugh with each other before proceeding on with the story. "Anyways," continued Jane "Your Littlefoot laughed briefly, and then realized that she was the first longneck his age he had ever seen in the Great Valley." "My daughter got up and introduced herself. Then she asked your son his name, he looked back at her and said "Littlefoot."." finished Jane. Ali's mother continued to elaborate on the story about after their kids introduced each other how they started playing games and the quest they went on through the Land of Mists to get the nightflower to cure Littlefoot's Grandpa of his disease. When Bron heard this part he was quite suprised that he hadn't been told about it earlier. Jane finished the tale up by telling how she and Ali had to leave with the rest of their migrating herd which apparently left Littlefoot somewhat empty inside. Then when she and Ali returned to the Great Valley when Ali, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike became adolscents. Ali and Littlefoot realized they loved each other, but they didn't tell each other that they were in love with one another until they were alone. At that point, confessed their love for each other and became boyfriend and girlfriend. Bron smiled. "Do you think that there's a chance for them to get married?" he asked Jane quietly. "From the behavior between the two its quite possible." answered Jane. "Maybe and hopefully even kids." Bron smiled again. Jane smiled.


	23. It's Time

**Chapter 23: It's Time**

**written 1/2712**

**Note: They're all about years 23 old at this point in the story.**

Bron and Jane had just come back from their walk to see their kids nuzzling one another. They looked at each other and smiled. "I am so happy for both of them." said Jane. "So am I." said Bron in agreement. They both sighed happily in unison.

Meanwhile, unaware that their parents were watching them intently, Littlefoot and Ali had just broken their exceedingly long embrace. "Littlefoot what's wrong." asked Ali. "Nothing, it just feels to quiet without Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike." he replied. "I guess you're right, but I bet we'll see them soon. I miss them too especially Cera, the two of us have always had very strong bond." she said. "Yes and you still do." Littlefoot said. Suddenly they felt that someone was coming up from behind them it was Littlefoot's Dad and Ali's Mom. "Hello you two love birds. What are two up to." interjected Bron. "Not much just talking mostly about how much we love one another." replied Littlefoot. "Well that's lovely I think..." started Jane. She was interupted by roar of thunder quickly followed by a flash of lightening. Littlefoot's Grandma and Grandpa appeared in front of them. All six of them look at the sky above them and all at once they what was going to happen. "It's that time again." said Bron looking down at the two young longnecks in front of him." Littlefoot nodded and Ali looked back up at him with a somewhat confused look. Littlefoot noticed this immeaditly. "My Dad is talking about the eclipse when the moon attempts to throw the sun down from the sky we've gotta catch it, Come on." Ali and her mother followed Littlefoot and his father up the with Littlefoot's Grandma and Grandpa right behind.

**Stay tuned for Ch. 24 The Eclipse (working title for the moment)**

**Sorry this chapter was so short. This gets easier when I get feedback (positive only please).**


End file.
